Sora et le Monde
by Sphecide
Summary: Est-ce que tu découvriras le monde, Sora, ou est-ce le monde qui te découvrira ?


Hey hey hey

Une nouvelle histoire, et un texte un peu plus long que ce que j'ai pu écrire jusque là. Beyblade est mon plaisir coupable. J'espère que ça vous plaira (malgré la minceur du fandom j'ai l'espoir que quelqu'un lise cette histoire) (et du coup si des gens ont des requêtes de fic beyblade faites vous plaisir j'adore écrire sur ce fandom).

C'est centré sur Sora parce que c'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui aurait mérité plus de temps à l'écran.

Sinon, j'avance sur des textes d'autre fandom, aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sora et le monde **

Tu es nul, Sora.

(Il se l'entend répéter à longueur de temps – parfois c'est pour rire parfois c'est pour se moquer parfois c'est plein de tendresse parfois c'est sérieux – mais au final, c'est tout ce qu'il entend.)

Tu es nul, Sora.

(S'il n'y a personne pour croire en lui, alors lui y croira assez fort pour en persuader le monde entier.)

…

Il vit dans une petite ville – ce n'est pas Bey-City, qui vit au rythme des tournois de Beyblade. Mais cela n'empêche pas de nombreuses personnes de jouer, plus ou moins sérieusement, plus ou moins talentueusement. Le Beyblade est une institution, au Japon. (Et peut-être dans le reste du monde ? Il ne sait pas. Il n'a jamais quitté le Japon. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il en aura l'opportunité, un jour.)

Et les autres jouent au beyblade mais Sora ne les comprend vraiment pas. Comme s'ils n'étaient jamais exactement sur la même longueur d'onde, surtout quand ils combattent, ce qui est bizarre parce que comment est-ce qu'on peut combattre quelqu'un en ayant l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, alors qu'il veut combattre ? (Sora étouffe.)

Il n'arrive pas à leur expliquer et parfois, il n'a plus très envie de combattre contre eux.  
Mais de toute façon, il est nul, alors qui est-il pour expliquer aux gens comment jouer ? (Ou peut-être que c'est juste lui qui a quelque chose qui ne va pas de toute façon, il est _bizarre_ – c'est aussi quelque chose qu'on lui dit, assez souvent pour que ce soit une sorte de vérité, à son tour.)

(C'est fou comme les gens autour de lui essaient de modeler sa vérité et ce qu'il est.)

(C'est fou comme c'est dur de ne pas avoir l'impression qu'ils ont raison.)

Puis apparait Gingka – au détour d'un tournoi comme un autre, et il n'y a pas assez de tournoi ici pour qu'il n'y aille pas. A ce moment-là, Gingka n'a pas la célébrité qui finira par l'entourer. Il n'en a pas besoin pour que Sora le trouve éblouissant. Gingka est extraordinaire parce qu'il irradie dans tous ses gestes tout ce que Sora essaie de faire comprendre ou de vivre ou de retrouver et c'est si naturel et il fait ça comme respirer.

Sora veut le rencontrer et lui parler et lorsqu'il dit qu'il est le disciple de Gingka ce n'est pas pour se vanter ou se faire admirer mais réellement parce que Gingka l'a tellement guidé qu'il se sent comme son disciple.

Alors il décide de partir, parce qu'il en a envie.

…

Pendant son voyage, il essaie de garder un œil sur les gros tournois, et sur Gingka, qui apparait de temps en temps. De ce fait, il est aux premières loges durant le combat de survie, sa victoire par Yû, et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

Dès l'annonce de l'ultime bataille, il sent l'ambiance du monde du beyblade changer du tout au tout. Les combats sont plus ardus plus disputés tous les blaydeurs du pays semblent être sur les routes les tournois sont assaillis par des combattants aux niveaux de plus en plus élevés.

Sora adore ça. L'atmosphère est électrique tout lui semble enivrant. C'est ce beyblade là que je veux, se dit-il, et l'ultime bataille est un but lointain mais suffisamment beau.

C'est là qu'il rencontre Kenta.

« Tu peux te moquer, si tu veux » lui dit-il, après sa prestation pitoyable au tournoi qu'il a lui-même interrompu. Cela ne changera pas grand-chose pour lui, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il était étranger aux moqueries. Ce n'est pas comme si ça changerait grand-chose pour lui. (Et parfois les moqueries dites en face sont moins douloureuses que celles murmurées dans son dos.)

Mais Kenta ne se moque pas de lui Kenta lui sourit, et l'écoute parler de Gingka avec un petit sourire, et _ça_, c'est totalement nouveau. Quand il mentionne Gingka, et son statut de disciple, qui lui semble d'une logique claire, il a droit à des regards interloqués ou moqueurs. Le changement est agréable. Kenta parle lui-même de Gingka, et ils voyagent ensemble, rigolent, combattent, s'entraine. Kenta a de l'expérience à revendre en tant que blaydeur, et il donne des conseils à Sora aussi. Au final, il y a quelque chose de naturel entre eux et Sora respire. (C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il s'entend si bien avec quelqu'un réalise-t-il, qu'il arrive à agir sans avoir l'impression d'être envahissant ou bizarre ou pas à sa place. Donc il respire et se laisse aller au naturel et il se sent moins seul, aussi.)

Lorsqu'ils se sépare, au bout de quelques semaines, Sora ne maitrise toujours pas l'explosion stellaire. Mais il a gagné l'impression de savoir un peu plus ou se diriger Kenta est une impulsion, d'une certaine façon.

(Il n'ira peut-être pas à l'ultime bataille, mais il s'en ficherait presque, tant il est impatient de découvrir ce que sa toupie – le monde - a à lui apprendre.)

oOOo

Kenta croise Sora juste après que l'avion de la Gan Gan Galaxy ait décollé.

(Cela fait un bout de temps, pense-t-il, et il est sincèrement content de revoir le jeune garçon pour qui il éprouve pas mal d'affection.)

Il devait faire partie de cette foule de Bladers qui ont tendu leur toupie vers le ciel et l'équipe nationale, et lorsqu'il l'aperçoit dans l'aéroport il l'appelle, et Sora est toujours aussi enthousiaste et rayonnant quand il le voit et le salue et qu'ils commencent à parler.

Tu es arrivé 7ème, dit Kenta au bout d'un moment, et il ne s'est toujours pas remis de cette découverte.

Après l'arène, après les résultats, après qu'il se soit remis de sa déception grandissante, Kenta a regardé le classement des participants aux préliminaires des sélections pour le mondial, celui qui est désormais implicitement admis comme ratifiant les meilleurs Bladers du japon.

(C'est un classement avec ses défauts, comme le font remarquer de nombreuses personnes avant lui on utilisait la liste des joueurs ayant participé à l'ultime bataille. De toute façon, c'est impossible d'établir une liste fixe, d'établir une vérité absolue. Le beyblade est un univers bien trop changeant, dans lequel les chiffres ont au final assez peu leur mot à dire. Mais la curiosité est telle que chacun cherche à savoir, à connaitre, qui est au-dessus de lui – _qui est la prochaine personne à renverser._)

La majorité du classement ne le surprend pas – en raison du nombre de parallèle avec l'ultime bataille, une fois de plus.

Et puis il y a la 7ème place, et là apparait le visage souriant d'un garçon qu'il se souvient avoir connu pendant son périple. _Sora_, réalise-t-il, et il en a le souffle coupé.

Parce que Sora n'était pas _doué_. Il était prometteur, acharné, volontaire. Mais il ne maitrisait qu'à peine sa toupie son coup spécial n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements et il répétait les mêmes erreurs de débutant. Et si sa volonté promettait une belle évolution, rien n'aurait préparé Kenta à une telle fulgurance dans sa puissance.

Sora est devenu le 7ème Blader japonais, durant les quelques mois qui ont séparé leur dernière rencontre – _seul_.

Il en serait presque triste de ne pas l'avoir vu combattre – il ressent cette curieuse fascination que l'on ne peut retenir en présence de puissance brute.

Sora lui-même est souriant mais ne semble se rendre compte de l'admiration qui perce dans la voix de Kenta.

(Sora n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point sa progression est extraordinaire, à quel point il est devenu _fort_. Il est le 7ème Blaydeur japonais et il dit en rigolant qu'il aurait bien aimé être sélectionné, et jamais il ne dit un mot à Kenta pour lui faire remarquer son évolution, comme si c'était normal et naturel. Kenta pense au jeune homme qui était sûr de réussir à exécuter l'explosion stellaire alors qu'il savait juste lancer sa toupie et oui, ça lui semble cohérent, d'une certaine façon.)

Kenta veut voir la suite – les choses ont fait que leur chemin ne sont pas entremêlés – mais il a l'impression d'être le témoin privilégié de la force extraordinaire qu'il abrite, du potentiel fou qui existe là. Kenta veut voir ce que deviendra ce Blader qui atteindra surement des sommets – il en est sûr.

oOOo

Après le début du mondial, Sora tient deux semaines.

Pendant deux semaines, il suit chaque match, chaque évènement tout ce que la télé, les réseaux sociaux, peuvent lui transmettre sur le mondial, il y a accès. Il regarde tout cela se dérouler avec des étoiles dans les yeux le monde du Beyblade vient de s'ouvrir à nouveau. C'est presque comme après qu'il ait vu Gingka jouer pour la première fois : il se rend compte d'à quel point il se limite dans ce qui est _possible_.

Et au bout de deux semaine, la télé ne suffit plus.

Le monde du Beyblade est international, et i l'international des choses qu'il ne rencontrera pas au japon. (Il ira voir le monde, décide-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il y a près d'un an, cela signifiait pour lui faire le tour du Japon. Là, il est en train de réserver des billets d'avion pour dépasser les frontières de son pays d'origine, et il a envie de rire.) (Il ne s'empêche pas de rire.) Voir des styles différents, des gens différents, il n'a pas besoin de faire partis de l'équipe mondial de Beyblade pour y aller de lui-même ce qu'il en est, après tout.

Il fait son sac, et il part (à nouveau).

(Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant de suivre les évènements chaque combat est titanesque et lui donne des frissons. Mais alors qu'il traverse une ville dans laquelle il ne peut comprendre ce que les gens disent, et qu'il regarde le combat entre Gingka et Kyoya sur un écran avec un commentateur qu'il ne peut pas écouter, il a l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux ce que ça veut dire, vraiment, se battre dans le monde entier.)

…

Wow, tu es vraiment hyper fort, lui dit un jour un gamin.  
Il sort d'un tournoi. Qu'il a gagné, et il n'en est pas peu fier. Le gamin en question l'aborde alors qu'il quitte les vestiaires. Il commence à comprendre assez l'anglais pour comprendre ce qu'il en est.  
Il comprend assez pour cligner des yeux, surpris.  
Les gens commencent à le considérer comme quelqu'un de fort, et c'est un adjectif que Sora n'a jamais rattaché à lui-même.

C'est un sentiment étrange, même si ce n'est pas désagréable.

_(C'est tout de même plus étrange qu'agréable.)_

…

Tu es fort, Sora ! Commence à dire les gens, et Sora ne sait pas trop comment vivre avec ça.

(_Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne sait pas parce que ça n'a aucun sens et pas d'importance et à jouer autant au beyblade cela devait arriver peut-être ? Alors pourquoi cela semble si peu naturel ?)_

…

Sora continue de voyager.

Il ne voit plus que par les tournois et les combats et le Beyblade et les affrontement (il a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.) Il combat encore et encore et encore c'est un mécanisme qui s'emballe petit à petit, alors qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter et le voyage devient une succession de combat.

Un soir, le tournoi auquel il devait participer est annulé.

Un dégât des eaux a touché le stadium. Un truc stupide, mais suffisant pour rendre ledit stadium inutilisable, et pour reporter le tournoi de quelques jours. Rien d'extraordinaire. Sora se retrouve dans une chambre d'hôtel _(depuis quand as-t-il délaissé le ciel étoilé pour le confort artificiel d'une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne ?)_ et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il est dans un pays étranger un pays qu'il ne connait pas et il se rend compte qu'il est juste perdu face à l'absence de tournoi là ou avant il était dans l'émerveillement et l'aventure, il se sent déjà comme un vieux aigri enfermé dans sa routine.

Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une routine un peu inhabituelle que c'est moins une routine avec ses mauvais côtés, aussi.

(Et à quel moment s'est-il englué dans les tournois de Beyblade les entrainements, la recherches d'une puissance dont il ne sait que faire – c'est superficiel, parfois, souvent, alors qu'il n'est plus que question de se battre dans des stadiums de bétons, combat après combat.)

Là il se rend compte que de son voyage qui a commencé pour se battre et pour le beyblade, inspiré par les coups d'éclats de Gingka, ce qui lui a plus appris, ce qu'il a préféré, n'était pas forcément les tournois.

C'était les voyages les rencontres les gens les nuits à la belle étoile, les matins difficiles et ceux plus simples. Les combats devenaient beaux, alors, parce qu'ils étaient tout ça à la fois, et que le beyblade incarne toutes ces choses en même temps, d'une certaine façon, et que c'est tout ce qu'il avait recherché dans le beyblade. – _maintenant les tournois s'enchainent sans sens et avec de moins en moins de saveur les combats se ressemble et les endroits aussi dans sa tête et ce n'est pas _normal_, est-ce qu'il recommence à étouffer il ne sait pas ça ne vas pas ne vas pas ne vas pas ne vas pas._

Il se demande si ça a été pareil pour Gingka, aussi. Gingka qui a fait pas mal de tournoi mais qui, au final, reste l'un de ces personnages publique mais un peu mystérieux, alors que les médias n'arrivent pas à capter autant de choses qu'ils ne l'aimeraient sur sa vie.  
Mais est-ce que ça a _de l'importance_ au final il pense à Gingka alors que son fantôme s'effaçait petit à petit. Il l'admire toujours il a sauvé le monde à nouveau il y a peu, en plus. Mais il ne guide plus ses pas alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa route depuis un moment déjà.

Ou peut-être s'est-il perdu en chemin – _perdu en chemin ou perdu dans sa tête il y a cru tellement fort à tout et à ce que les gens disaient que peut-être il s'est persuadé avec le monde entier mais de quoi s'est-il persuadé dans le fond que cela lui convenait ou que tout allait bien ou il ne sait pas mais quelque chose ne va pas et à partir du moment où il le voit ça tourne en boucle dans sa tête ça ne vas pas ça ne vas pas ça ne vas pas._

Peut-être pense-t-il a Gingka comme on cherche du regard le phare qui nous a une fois guidé – mais il en est bien trop loin maintenant alors _à quoi ça rime ?_

Alors Sora se lève, range ses affaires. Il paye sa chambre, et s'en va. A pied, comme avant, au hasard un peu, avec une panique au creux du ventre qu'il se refuse à écouter.

…

Il arrête les tournois un temps les stadiums deviennent intimidants après avoir pris conscience de combien ils peuvent être écrasant. Il ne s'arrête pas de voyager autour du monde en revanche parce que c'est comme ça qu'il a appris à vivre. Il se remet à choisir ses destinations un peu plus au hasard et à l'instinct il se retrouve parfois dans des espaces de moins en moins fréquentés par l'homme il finit par se perdre dans des coins carrément sauvages.

C'est comme ça qu'il rencontre Ryuto.

Il a eu la chance de rencontrer quelques personnes plutôt mémorables, durant ses vagabondage d'un coin à l'autre du japon d'un coin à l'autre du monde. _(Mais aucun n'est comme Ryuto. C'est vrai dès leur première rencontre, et cela devient une évidence, une certitude absolue, avec le temps.)_

Pourtant, il n'avait pour une fois rien fait d'assez extravagant pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Juste, se retrouver dans des terres plutôt reculées, et quelques discutions avec des villageois lui avaient donné envie de s'aventurer encore plus loin dans des contrées qu'eux-mêmes qualifiaient de 'mystique'.

Au détour d'un sentier, il tombe nez à nez avec Ryuto. Ils se figent une seconde, juste le temps que la surprise se dissipe, alors que le silence et l'atmosphère des lieux les avaient persuadés qu'ils étaient seuls.

Et soudain, sans un mot, Ryuto lui envoie sa beyblade en pleine figure, et seuls des réflexes polis par des milliers de combats lui permettent de dégainer la sienne assez vite pour éviter une blessure qui n'aurait pas été très agréable à vivre, pour sûr.

Sur le moment, il est énervé. Après coup, il est surtout amusé, alors que Ryuto semble être le genre de personnage à dégainer un peu vite, avant même de parler. Compréhensible, quand on considère les endroits qu'il fréquente, et la populace qu'il y rencontre. Rien de bien sympathique, somme toute. Sora ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cette agression, surtout qu'il n'a rien de cassé.

Du coup, ils décident de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

(Dis comme ça c'est un peu incongru, mais sur le moment, ça leur semble plutôt logique.)

C'est une étrange façon de rencontrer quelqu'un, mais quand deux semaines plus tard, Ryuto et lui partagent toujours le même feu de camp, eh bien, il se dit que c'est un moyen comme un autre, au final.

(Parce qu'avec Ryuto la conversation file doucement et les silences sont confortables. Parfois ils jouent au beyblade et s'affrontent, et Ryuto ne moque jamais son enthousiasme débordant. Ils se connaissent depuis deux semaines mais l'impression est là, celle qu'il s'agit d'une rencontre qui en vaut la peine.)

…

Avec Ryuto, le temps file.

La majeure partie de leur temps se dispute entre les longues marches d'un lieu à un autre les après-midi entières à faire des provisions quand ils n'en ont plus parce qu'ils s'y prennent au dernier moment l'exploration, parfois, d'une ruine un peu étrange que Ryuto veut à tout prix visiter.

Parfois aussi, Ryuto passe de longues heures à parler avec des locaux, à lire des livres dans la bibliothèque de la ville quand il y en a une, et alors Sora se sent un peu de trop. (Pas exactement à sa place dans la vie de Ryuto, comme une pièce rapportée qui l'accompagne parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller et Ryuto le tolère peut-être mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il l'apprécie et à ce moment-là les pensées de Sora ont déjà commencé à dériver trop loin – il essaie de respirer et de se dire que tout va bien mais c'est compliqué parfois.)

Et puis le soir, Ryuto s'assoie au coin du feu et lui raconte ses découvertes de la journée avec des étincelles au fond des yeux. Il a le regard fixé sur Sora et lui demande s'il comprend bien tout. Ils se racontent des aventures passées, aussi, ou rigole sur leurs mésaventures de la journée – et Sora _respire_.

….

(Il retrouve le chemin des tournois.)

(Cela commence avec une petite compétition locale qu'ils croisent par hasard. Ici, il n'y a pas de stadium. Les terrains sont en terres battues, les arènes sont creusées inégalement quand il y en a une. Il regarde les compétiteurs s'inscrire avec enthousiasme.

Il est surpris.

Cela fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas vu un tournoi. Plus de temps encore qu'il n'y a pas participé.

Il regarde Ryuto qui, de loin, discute avec un marchand, une vague histoire de légende et d'archéologie. Il est pris d'une soudaine impulsion, et il s'inscrit.

Et il gagne – mais la victoire à le gout du sable et de la poussière l'odeur du thé à la menthe partagée avec les autres participants après le tournoi le son de l'arabe chantant qu'ils sont la seule langue capable de parler.)

(Après ça, c'est plus facile.)

…

(Il devient moins une pièce rapportée que quelqu'un qui se forge son propre voyage aux côtés de Ryuto.)

…

Ryuto est devenu vraiment important pour lui.

C'est une vérité absolue qu'il ne met pas longtemps à reconnaitre. Le sentiment de familiarité, d'être à sa place, est trop important. Il cherche Ryuto des yeux quand ils se séparent il l'attend par réflexe dès qu'il le peut. Il ne sait pas quelle place il a _pour _Ryuto. Mais ça ne change pas la place que Ryuto a pour _lui._

Il lui faut quelques mois pour comprendre à quel point lui aussi il est devenu important pour Ryuto. Pour comprendre à quel point leur lien a tous les deux est devenu important.

Et c'est parce qu'il aborde le seul sujet qui, il le découvre, n'était peut-être pas abordable.

La question lui trotte sur le bout de la langue depuis un bout de temps. Il avait fait ce rapprochement dès le début mais poser la question pendant qu'il essayait de se défendre de ce gars croisé au détour d'un sentier ne semblait pas être très approprié. Ensuite, ça lui semble un peu impoli – et Ryuto était assez impressionnant, dans son style. Après, ça ne semblait jamais être le bon moment. (Il en était venu à ne plus y penser, puisque Ryuto était devenu une constante, avec ses cheveux blancs et sa mèche rouge pourtant caractéristique.)

Mais il fallait bien que ça ressorte, un jour.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à Ryuuga, non ? » Et il n'y réfléchit pas vraiment, sur le moment ça lui semble être une bonne question à poser. Et il est curieux.

Là, Ryuto se rembrunit, brusquement, et Sora est au bord de la panique, parce qu'il ne l'a jamais vu réagir de la sorte – et Ryuto est important, c'est immuable comme jamais avant pour lui et c'est sans doute aussi pour ça qu'il est autant effrayé à l'idée de l'avoir blessé.

« Tu sais, c'est drôle, répond Ryuto. Je t'ai déjà raconté comme j'avais croisé Gingka et ses amis, non ? Eh bien, ils avaient beau avoir tous côtoyé Ryuuga de près, aucun d'entre eux ne m'a posé la question. » (Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, c'est peut-être un moyen d'échapper à la question, et en même temps ce n'est pas anodin, alors que Ryuto admet que _oui_, il ressemble à Ryuuga.)

« Ils sont bête ou quoi » s'échappe de la bouche de Sora avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser et c'est sans doute ce qu'il y avait à dire, même s'il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, parce que Ryuto se met à rire à gorge déployée et lorsqu'il le regarde il a les yeux qui pétillent de nouveau.

« Tu sais, Sora, j'aime vraiment ça, chez toi. »

(Il ne sait pas trop ce que 'ça' veut dire, mais pour le moment, c'est suffisant, parce que Ryuto a de nouveau ce petit sourire qu'il aime bien.)

Il y a un silence. Le sourire de Ryuto ne s'estompe pas vraiment, mais il s'assombrit un peu – suffisamment.

« Ryuuga est mon frère. » dit Ryuto avec un petit rire. (Par contre, Sora n'aime pas ce rire-là.)

(Et c'est une histoire un peu longue qui s'égrène peu à peu au fur et à mesure des discussions, que Ryuto amène de façon si fouillis que parfois Sora a du mal à suivre.

C'est une sacrée histoire, qui ne lui appartient pas.)

oOOo

« Je vais participer aux sélections pour le mondial, dit Sora. »

Il ne sait pas trop à quel genre de réaction s'attendre, et il peste un peu contre lui-même pour appréhender à ce point les mots de Ryuto. C'est _son choix_, il _veut_ participer à ces sélections. Il a mis du temps à trouver un équilibre il veut y être fidèle, et être fidèle à lui-même maintenant qu'il a l'impression de se connaitre un peu. (Il ne veut pas laisser les autres influencer sur sa vie, quand il sait où il doit la mener.) (On voit bien ce que ça avait pu donner.)

(Mais c'est de Ryuto qu'il est question, Ryuto avec qui il partage sa vie ou presque depuis tellement de temps que ça en devient étourdissant Ryuto et son rire clair quand il dit des bêtises mais qui pourtant ne donne jamais l'impression de se moquer de lui Ryuto qui a les yeux qui brillent en permanence de l'enthousiasme de la recherche, comme si chaque moment de vie était une nouveauté extraordinaire Ryuto avec qui il s'entraine parfois, et qui le complimente quand il gagne un tournoi.)

(Avant lui il y avait eu le gris des tournois aux visages anonymes qui avaient un goût fade et l'impression de s'être perdu.

_Puis il a rencontré Ryuto._

Il est l'une des meilleurs choses qui lui soit arrivée.)

(Alors il appréhende la réponse de Ryuto, qui ne vit que pour les chemins sauvages et les ruines inexplorée, alors qu'il lui a annoncé vouloir participer à l'évènement le plus pourvu de l'année.)

Après l'avoir entendu, Ryuto ne dit rien immédiatement. Il écarquille légèrement les yeux, puis s'assoit, et il a un petit sourire un peu déstabilisant. (Ce n'est pas l'un des sourires que lui connait Sora ceux qui sont amer, arrogants, joyeux. C'est un sourire en coin qui est plus petit et plus secret, et qui semble du même coup beaucoup plus intime.

C'est vraiment déstabilisant.)

Et Ryuto voit son regard inquiet et hausse un sourcil – sans se départir de ce nouveau sourire que Sora ne connait pas encore.

« Tu avais peur que je le prenne mal » et c'est à moitié une question, à moitié une affirmation, et derrière il y a un _pourquoi _sous-jacent que Ryuto ne formule plus parce qu'il sait que Sora n'aime pas y répondre.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il malgré tout. (Parce que souvent il a peur pour des choses qu'il ne comprend pas pour lesquelles il se répète qu'il n'y a pas de raison mais le sentiment est là, au creux de son ventre.) (Ce n'est pas quelque chose de rationnel.)

Il fait confiance à Ryuto de tout son cœur, après tout.

Et Ryuto a toujours ce petit sourire qui se teinte de fierté et ses yeux pétillent et alors le ventre de Sora se détend tranquillement et il sourit à Ryuto, lui aussi.

« Je vais participer aux sélections pour le mondial, répète-t-il, et cette fois sa voix est plus assurée.

Tu es fort, Sora. Va leur montrer. » lui répond Ryuto, et il lui fait un clin d'œil.

Pour la première fois, se savoir fort sonne juste.

(Parce que ce n'est pas une promesse de puissance, mais plutôt celle d'un voyage et d'une aventure.)


End file.
